The 30 Day Dive - Chapter 1
by Alice Demure
Summary: Trapped as a psychologist in Miami Fl, Catalina always dreamed of sailing at sea. When given the chance to travel she leaves with her best friend Micah. Out at sea, they get robbed by modern day pirates. The rugged Captain and Catalina fall madly in love after he captures her as prisoner. Only to find themselves stranded at sea, without a boat.


Chapter 1

She stretched out her arms as far as she could. Struggling to keep her body from floating away she grabbed onto a green algae covered rock hanging next to the treasure she had just discovered. Just a little farther she thought. Round and perfect in size, she finally had a hold on the shiny golden item. She pulled away and studied the object carefully. After many dives she was certain she had found something worthwhile. A smile widened on her face and she was anxious to reach the surface and observe her treasure. Excited, she tucked the golden piece away in her bag. She then flutter kicked her way to the surface of the clear waters. Once she climbed out the surface of the beautiful ocean, Catalina removed her mask and took in a long breath of the beautiful sea smell.

"Hey! Micah, help me out will ya?" Catalina shouted over the loud orchestra playing Beethoven on the radio.

The teal eyed middle aged man reached over the side of the boat for Catalina's hand. He pulled her up and she fell onto the boat. Stripping off her flippers, Micah walked away and sat down in his foldable chair he insisted on bringing along the trip to Miami Beach.

"Did you have a nice dive?" Micah asked with a cigarette dangling in his mouth.

Catalina looked at him with a smirk. "It was unbelievable."

Catalina stood up and began to take off her wet suit to reveal a purple bikini. She then went to the large storage box and took out a long white skirt that almost reached to her ankles and a pair of black sandals. Micah watched her yet pretended he was reading. Her skin was a radiant golden, her strawberry blonde hair rested on her firm but feminine shoulders and her arms sweet and light. She was perfect with her wet lips and full walnut colored eyes.

"You know Micah," she said grabbing a cold Snapple from the icebox, "you outta go in with me one day. It's…absolutely amazing. The aroma is just…so filling," She took one long gulp of her raspberry flavored drink and set it down on the deck.

"I almost forgot!" Catalina ran to her bag and grabbed the golden rounded object.

"I found this!" She bragged. Micah grabbed it carefully and observed it real close.

"Wow. This is real gold. You could probably cash this in for a few thousand. There's even diamonds and a few jewels." Micah smiled while grazing his hands over the treasure and looked at Catalina who sneered at him with one raised brow and her arms crossed.

"Nothing doing. This baby's mine!" She then snatched the priceless golden item out of his hands. Examining the golden beauty closely, she noticed a tiny flap pointing out from its finely smoothed circumference. She pulled on it and finally, she had figured out what it was. She then smacked her face with her palm and started laughing her sweet and carefree filled laugh.

"How could I have been so stupid? It's a compass Micah." Micah shook his head in amusement and laughed. "I thought you knew that, Cat!" She then sat on the deck next to her Snapple and read the inscription on the inner part of the compass. Unable to translate it she rubbed over the inscription with her right thumb. '_Az én__szép__, __a My Fair__Elise__. __1833' _

All Catalina could understand was 'My fair Elise 1833'. Distracted by the precious message that lay there in her palms she heard Micah start up the boat. Catalina looked up startled and then frowned. It was time to go to work. She had to go to that miserable office and listen to other people's problems. She never wanted to become a psychologist but only did so because her father had been making all the decisions in her life. She never was able to do anything for herself. The only way she had discovered diving was a passion was when she sneaked out of her house in junior high and skinny dipped with her friends in a lake nearby at night. Although a reckless decision, she found that swimming was a graceful and a fulfilling activity that had sparked a flame in her heart. As soon as she turned twenty-one she had rented a boat and went with two of her best friends from college to scuba dive. They had gone off into their own career fields now, but the memory still burned brightly in her mind. The way the fish swam to them, curious and afraid. The sudden rush you feel when a school of fish float over you and all you can do as stand on the ocean surface and smile at the busy and quick fish go by. The way everything moved in the ocean was so graceful and natural.

Now twenty-seven, she'd felt hopeless. Her father didn't like the idea of her swimming in ocean waters, but it was time for her to break loose and find her own current to swim in.

Micah glanced over at Catalina and was upset to see her this way. He noticed the way she leaned on the rail of the deck and swallowed the view of the open ocean with her sad eyes. She never admitted it to him, but he knew she hated her job. Although he had a passion for his duty as a psychologist, he wanted her to be happy and would do anything. He cleared his voice with a quick cough and sang "Oh! You take the high road and I take the low road dun dun din diiiiin diiin!"

Catalina smiled at him and laughed. "You're so silly Micah." Micah smiled. And you so beautiful Catalina, he replied in his head. He laughed and looked at her and said, "Cat. I know how you feel about working at the Adult and Children's behavioral center. You don't have to deny it," he said waiving his right hand near his chest, "but I think I have a solution."

Catalina turned to face Micah. "Really? Tell me about it."

Micah grinned and began to speak in a raspy voice, "Let us buy a boat together, and we will travel as pirates along the open sea and live happily ever after." He smirked and giggled. Catalina laughed loudly and then suddenly stopped and a gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Hey! That's not a bad idea." Micah looked at her with a surprised expression.

"What?!" Micah's mouth opened a bit.

"Buying a boat. If I scrimp and save every penny I earn and add it to my savings…I could buy a boat!" She laughed and her excitement couldn't be contained.

Micah smiled and shook his head, "Catalina, to get a boat you have to save over a million dollars. It'd be easier to just buy the materials and build it yourself." He looked over and shook his head. He just gave her another idea.

"No. Catalina. No."

"But Micah-"

"Nope. You don't know the first thing about boats. Trust me. My father is an expert on boats and he taught me a lot of things but I still am a novice and plan to stay that way." He glanced at Catalina who was looking at him with sad eyes.

"C'mon Micah. Just help me out? Maybe your father can catch a plane out here and help us. You know, this would be a great opportunity for father-son bonding." Catalina smiled. "Maybe you two can resolve your differences…" As they pulled up along the deck, Micah sighed and shrugged. "I'll try." He murmured.

They both drove to the office in Micah's blue scion. The drive from Miami to Fort Lauderdale took over 30 minutes. The uncomfortable silence lingered in the air and Catalina tried to break it with apologizing.

"Listen, Micah, I'm sorry if I was out of line with what I said on the boat. You don't have to contact your father if you don't want too." Micah smiled and looked at her. "Cat. You amaze me."

Catalina turned to face him, "I have that effect on people." They both laughed and Micah sighed. "Cat. I'll call him today. Just to see what he says. Now, don't keep your hopes high. He might not come through…that's just how he is."

Catalina turned to face the window and watched as they turned into the street to the Behavioral center and grinned. "He will," she said, running her fingers through her hair, "he'll come through.

- 0 -

As Catalina walked into the office she made eye contact with the front desk woman. She smiled and walked to her. "Hey Bernice, how is everything?"

Bernice, the frail and white haired woman smiled kindly and replied. "Everything's fine, thank you for asking dear. Uh, your patient, Johnny Cimbersale, he's waiting in the waiting room. He looks a little upset." Bernice then leaned in and whispered, "He also brought flowers." Catalina smiled and finished filling out an application for another patient.

"Thank you for warning me Bernice. Please send him right in?"

The old woman nodded and called him to the window and told him to enter Catalina's office. As she settled down she saw her patient Johnny, walk up and knock on the door. Catalina looked up and smiled.

"Come on in Johnny and have a seat." The skinny seventeen year old boy sat down on the leather couch planted in front of her desk. "Hi Dr. Monroe. These are for you." He placed peach colored roses on her desk. "Have you given much thought about what I said last week?"

Catalina, confused, tilted her head to the right. "In regards to…?"

"Us." Catalina sighed and rested her head on her left hand.

"Johnny. Listen, I understand you have these feelings towards me. A lot of patients feel this way with their therapist."

"No!" Johnny jumped up to his feet, his face flustered. "I love you Dr. Monroe. You are the love of my life. You and I will and should be together." Catalina looked down at the flowers and sighed.

"Johnny. I can't accept them. I'm sorry. I also apologize for not returning the same feelings." She then pushed the flowers in Johnny's general direction.

"But…we were supposed to be together. You've been waiting for me…"  
Catalina shook her head. "I've told you Johnny a number of times. Doctor and patient relations remain simply as Doctor and Patient. Nothing else." Johnny picked up the flowers and began to tear with his face flushed and tight. Sweat formed around his neck and his anger fueled inside him.

"Johnny, calm down…I need to transfer you to another therapist. This cannot go on. I'm sorry." As Catalina picked up the phone to call another coworker for assistance, Johnny threw the flowers on the floor and stomped on them twice then walked out with power and fury in each step. Concerned Catalina finished the call and ran after Johnny, hopping over the now crushed flowers. As Johnny rushed out into the waiting room he lifted the coffee table and flipped it over. The vase that rested on the coffee table now shattered on the floor joined with several magazines. Other patients, shaken and afraid of what this hot headed and hormonal teenager would do next, sat on the edge of their seats, waiting.

"I wanted you!" Johnny screamed with desperation in his voice and tears gushed from his face. Bernice quickly called security in a panic and asked him to calm down. Ignoring her remark he walked up to Catalina with long strides and pinned her to the wall. She saw the flash of anger in his black solid eyes and his blonde hair brushed her mouth. She could feel his breath on her neck where he rested his head and cried on her shoulder. "Love me! Love me!" he screamed loud in her ear and tears began to form in her eyes as she heard the desperation in his voice. She could feel the pain and sadness radiating from him, it was overwhelming. "You are the only person in this goddamned world…who understands me!"

"Please," Catalina said when she had finally gathered enough strength to talk firmly, "step back." Johnny moved away with a fast jolt and started laughing. Finally security came and took him by the arms, holding him back.

"You won't love me bitch?" He screamed as they started to pull him away, "I'll make you love me!"

"C'mon let's take a walk buddy" one of the security guards said as they pulled him away. "I'll be back for you my Catalina!" Johnny screamed loud, but Catalina only heard a muffled version of what he said as the doors closed behind them. Still, she understood clearly. Stiff, no body moved. Catalina couldn't believe what had happened. She then sighed and walked slowly to her office Bernice assessed the patients waiting in the waiting room then power walked to Catalina's office. "Are you okay Dr. Monroe?"

Catalina let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay Bernice?" Catalina looked up at Bernice's worried face and smiled. Bernice smiled for a moment then slowly walked out to watch the front desk again. Catalina shut the door to her office and locked it. She pressed her back to the door and slid down till her bottom reached the carpeted floor and sat there. With her knees pressed to her chest she could feel her heart still pounding. Then sadness took over her body. She couldn't believe that such an insane thing had happened. The poor boy…alone in this world and had thought no one else could understand him. He seemed like a lost puppy that bit every hand that was offered to help him… except for hers; he had taken a chance with trust. But his feelings of trust and love had merged the two together. The anger that was plastered on his face is a haunting memory she would have to carry around. After the sadness had seemed to wash away she felt afraid. Would he really come back and see her? She didn't want to take the chance. She stood up slowly and looked at her desk. This was a sign she said to herself.

She rushed over to her desk and sat down in her swivel chair and went online to search for a boat specialist and made the call for new material.

Finally, everything had arrived. It's been 2 and a half weeks and everything she had needed came to her. The material had arrived and Micah's father did as well. He hands shaking with excitement, opened the boxes and found a load of materials she had needed but had no clue of what they were. Thick plywood planks surrounded her and her living room and the room reeked of a new and fresh smell. Dozens of gallons of paint were scattered along the living room joined with the resin, Epoxy and many more. Excited she touched everything she could. She jumped to her feet and called Micah and his father. "Its here!" she exclaimed.

Micah laughed and replied, "We'll be right over."

They both arrived in ten minutes and were astonished by the amount of material she had. "When do we start?" She said grinning. Micah and his father looked at each other and smiled. "Right now." Micah exclaimed smiling and excited.

They all went right down to business. They started with the blueprints and after that measuring and cutting the plywood. They took breaks every two hours.

Exhausted from a day of hard work, Catalina had gone to bed after sending home Micah and his father. Closing her eyes she began to think of all the great things that came together to form a boat. The boat she could travel the ocean with and see new sights and dive whenever she wanted…The Sea was her home. And it was time for a new adventure she chuckled to herself. This is only the beginning she thought to herself, to a long adventure. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
